


Got a Minute?

by HELLBENTAUTHOR



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Again, As i go process, M/M, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HELLBENTAUTHOR/pseuds/HELLBENTAUTHOR
Summary: There is so much you can do in 60 seconds. And especially motivating is the knowledge that 60 is all you get. Yeah, you have eternity, but it's the moments that count, that can can alter the course of your life. Slash/Yaoi/malexmale/etc. Might be a bit of an enthusiastic manwhore (soooo graphic on this site, meh), but will settle down after saving humanity... that might take a while.





	Got a Minute?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't make me say something rude...

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Night had long fallen in the small park in one of the more wealthy areas of Columbus. Sitting on a bench beneath a lamp post was an old man whose long overcoat and scarf made him an unseemly figure, his dark flat cap hiding his calculating, yet youthful eyes. He picks up the leash beside him in his wrinkled hands and stands as a voice buzzes through his earpiece. "The target is headed your way, ETA 10 seconds."

The man standing, looking lost, peering into the darkness back and forth as he crosses to the opposite side of the path. A man in dark blue jogging clothes approaches at a mild pace. "Hello, sir," the old man said as he came closer. "You wouldn't have seen my dog, Darla, on your run, would you? I'm afraid she's-"

"Fuck off, old man." The target answered hatefully, speeding up and blowing past the old man. "Good night to you too, asshole," the old man sighed. "God, I'm gonna hate this. Damn… take two," he whispered. The whole world began to shimmer. The light wavering in the air. As he watched the target returns from the way he came… backwards. His reverse-sprinting slowed back to a jog as he went past the old man and disappeared around the corner. The old man crossed back to the bench, retaking his seat.

Though night had long fallen in the small park located in one of the more wealthy areas of Columbus, sitting on a bench beneath a lamp post was a young boy, about 10 years old. His soft green eyes and shaggy dark blond hair went uncovered, in the slightly chilly night, by the hood of his open jacket which showed a shirt about video games. His tight jeans ended behind the tongue of his black and red skater shoes. He fingers the leash in his hands as a voices buzzes in his ear. "The target is headed your way, ETA 10 seconds."

The boy stands and goes to stand in front of the bushes on the opposite side of the path. Looking anxious as he peers into the darkness of the bushes fruitlessly due distance. Footfalls approach from his right, slowing as they get closer, out of the corner of his eye the boy sees the target getting nearer to him. The man pulls out his earbuds, "Little late to be out here alone innit?"

The boy jumps for effect, dropping the leash. "Oh, you scared me," the boy said, giggling innocently as he bends over to pick up the leather cord, giving the man a brief view of his back-end. When he turned back around the man was leering at him lustily. Inwardly the boy was rolling his eyes. "Sorry," the man said. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, I was out walking my dog, Darla, but she got off the leash and went into the bushes, I tried to get her, but it's a little scary, would you get her for me?" The man puts his hand on the boys shoulder. "Of course," he says, squeezing lightly.

The boy looked up, piercing green eyes peering through the dark blond bangs, smiling, "Thanks, mister." "Brett," the man said quickly. "I had a dog when I was a kid, and he liked to run away too." The man began telling a tale of how his dog once disappeared for days before turning up again in a neighborhood not far from where Brett the target grew up.

"I would have run away too, if my owner was experimenting on me," the boy muttered under his breath. Brett the target half-turned his head as he moved branches to the side, "Say something?"

The boy nearly smacked himself, "Yeah, um, do you see her?" Brett the target stooped further, then, taking a different approach, crouched down to the ground, while avoiding dirtying his clothing. "Not yet," he answered. The boy silently began moving forward.

As the boy drew closer, he also grew in other ways. Taller, stronger. His hair shortened and spiked, his blue jeans staining to dark black, his open jacket, turning into a black leather. Light from the lamp reflected off of the light metal forearm guards that peeked out at the ends of his sleeves. Brett the target stands, "Sorry, kid." As he moves to turn, his leathered predator kick the back of his knee, dropping him to the ground. "What the fu-", he is cut off as his attacker brings the full force of his arm down on the back of the man's head.

The sound is like a padded baseball bat striking a tree, the man collapses immediately. The attacker sighs, running a hand down his face. "The target is down," he said quietly into the comms. Behind him, in the bushes behind the park bench came a dog, a small husky, her chains tinkling with every step. As she walked across the brick path to the man and unconscious prey, she began walking on two legs, as earrings, bracelets, chains, and leather formed over her frame, while the paws and fur retreated.

A short female figure, with chin-length, dyed black hair and lots of dark make up, kneeled next to the body. "Good work," she said, flipping the man on the ground over. Reaching into the collar of the knocked-out man sweatshirt, pulling out a flash drive attached to a thin black cord hung around the man's neck.

Unhooking the device, she offered it to her partner along with a key. "Here, Theo. I got his car and Darryn's at his house right now. Take my bike, meet up at the place tomorrow morning, keep it safe." Theo nodded pocketing both items. "I mean my bike. ONE scratch, asshole, and I will give you rabies, got it."

Theo nodded again and turned around following the path to the parking lot. As soon as he was out of sight, she returned to the man beneath her. "Not your lucky day," she whispered as she drew a syringe from her purse. Sticking the tip in the man's neck, she pushed down the plunger. His body began to twitch and jerk, becoming more and more violent until every muscle in his body were convulsing, his face turned red and purple as his lips blue.

His eyes shot open, bloodshot, they locked quickly with hers; anger, hatred, and fear very apparent. A dark red foam began to seep from his lips which were open in a silent scream. His body stilled, "Then again, maybe you should have gone into a different line of work." She stood. Beside her a shimmer appeared in the air as an invisible figure became seen. "Darla," he greeted.

"Bag him, and get rid of it. Not even ashes, Darryn. Have it done before tomorrow. After the meeting boss wants Theo gone too. Make sure you're not seen. If he gets away, you'll never catch him." Darryn nodded his head, steely eyes wandering the crime scene looking for any evidence outside of the body. She walked away, down the same path as Theo.

At the parking lot she approached the blacked out Infiniti Coupe, parked on the far side of the lot. The passenger door opened before her and she slipped inside. "Is it done?" a voice asked inside the from beside her. "Yes. It will all be over tomorrow," she answered, before she clutched at her neck, hot fluid slipping between her fingers. Her screams inaudible as she choked to death on her own blood.

(You guys know me… I think… No snazzy line breaks… but I will give secrets… in case you guys didn't know… I DON'T actually own anything Marvel… surprise right?.. I thought so too)

Theo looked pensive. He sat at his breakfast table in the apartment he rented in New Albany. His plate had gone untouched, steaming eggs and crispy bacon, cooling and hardening. All of his attention was on the envelope that rested against his orange juice.

It was dated for today, but had been carried with him for 6 years. It was addressed to a name he had not heard in 3. And his mother's handwriting, a beautiful, artful scrawl. The kind used in documentaries, from old letters and documents.

Theo reached out to touch it, fingertips just brushing the slightly aged, wrinkled envelope. He was hesitant. He wasn't quite sure why, but he knew that cautiousness was necessary. If he opened it, nothing he could do would ever change that. Nothing.

His fingers closed around the corner of the letter, picking it up. Theo walked slowly to his living room, sitting cross-legged on one side of the couch. He pulled the throw blanket over himself, covering his stomach and legs; upper body bare. He flipped the envelope over in his hands, again and again.

Theo rubbed at his eyes and prepared himself for a crap-ton of discomfort. He carefully split open the top fold of the envelope, leaving the flap stuck to the back. As he reached two fingers down to pull the letter from its paper prison, anxiety filled him again. He straightened the tri-fold letter and began to read:

"Theodosius… not the name I gave you, but a name I love just as much. Very clever, and a perfect choice. Let me get started, my star, we don't have a lot of time.

"I was born on the 29th of february, but I have celebrated it on the 28th, three-quarters of my life. The day I turned 16, my powers awoke. In my slumber I dreamed of things far beyond my own reality; the past, the present, the future. But the most important thing I dreamt was you.

"My dream was an instruction. I had you before I turned 20 and you were single-handedly the light of my life. And I love you so much forever and always. On second leap year, my 20th birthday, I had another vision this one showed me more of the past.

"My dream showed me a line of your ancestors. You descend from many highly gifted individual, though none yet had the mutant genes. Spartacus, the Roman Gladiator, is one of your ancestors, and you could publicly claim rights to the Kingdom of the Netherlands.

"You wouldn't have the throne unless… 16 people died, but the the monarch would offer you aide if you ask politely. Your father… is a difficult man… and I am so sorry that you have had to deal with what you have. And, though it was horrible, I'm glad he made you leave. He was poison and it's better for you this way.

"I saw what your childhood would be like before and up to my death when I was 24. The divorce was much harder on you than i thought it was, and I wish I was able to make some plan for your safety, but as I dreamt, it happened. My father died, my sister went to space and didn't come back soon enough.

"Yesterday night, my 28th, I only saw a little bit. Enough that I could give you instructions. It showed me when your powers first activated and you deaged, it showed me when you stopped time to get away from your father, it showed me how you would live after you left… very impressive skills, by the way.

"The last thing it showed me is now. You have 20 minutes to get your life and go. Take the flash drive, your props, and anything else you may need and run. Mrs. Burnett's Scion is parked out back, give her 10K and Darla's keys, she's not going to come pick-up her bike. Darryn is a mutant as well, you won't see him coming, just run and hide, someone I know will contact you soon.

"And, Theo, please, whatever you do, don't leave the flash drive. They used you. That sick son of a bitch that they killed last night deserved what he got, but his research needs to be kept safe. You have to do that. 

"15 minutes left, Theo. Good Luck."

(Well ladies and gentlemen… we have chapter 1 of another story.)

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

(Hey again, everyone. Look… I know I have a track record for abandoning stories after a few chapters and then moving on… but, I swear on my life, neither Eternity Games nor Power of the Mind and Soul {PMS… he he [God, I'm a child]} are truly abandoned. For the sake of clarity and literary flow, each possible idea must be followed through with, otherwise I might start getting things confused… and trust me I do. It's something I'm working on, not that I lose interest. I have written down plot ideas for the future chapters, but cannot write those chapters until my "New Story" well has dried up. And Dana Temple, is not the Denver LLC Dana A. Temple, just saying, lawyers. Anyway, ONWARD!)

Got a Minute?- Chapter 2

(BTW- Lame title, I know)

It took him 10 minutes to grab every important thing he had in his apartment. For the things he couldn't take with him, he made them useless. He put any personal item not worth the weight, as well as any papers that were not safe in the hands of others, in his safe and activated the failsafe. He watch the smoke that seeped out before the heat completely sealed the safe snuffing out any remaining chemical fires.

He then went to his home computer. He encrypted all of his personal and important files and synched them to his laptop, deleted all of those files, then released his cyber-failsafe. The hard drive was wiped, rewritten with a copy of the hard drive from a family's computer in Phoenix, then run in circles until it crashed.

While that happened he packed his mission travel bag and his suitcase with his clothing and… as his mother put it his props. The tools of the grift that he had used on his many assignments and jobs. Anything from glasses to dog leashes to the black velvet choker which matched the handcuffs and the chastity lock he had to wear once.

He put both bags on his balcony before returning to his living room. Picking up the notepad off the coffee table he tore off two sheets. With his favorite pen he wrote in a flowy script:

"Mrs. Burnett,

"It is my greatest regret to inform you that I will not be in attendance at anymore of your afternoon functions. I am afraid that circumstances have arisen that require me to leave. I cannot say to where, nor can I give you a contact number, I will never return.

"It has been a delight, so very much so. I will not be able to ask permission because of the emergency, but I require use of your Scion. I know you were thinking about purchasing another vehicle as you were dissatisfied. As an apology I leave you $15,000 and the keys to a Ducati Superbike. Estimated value of the bike and additions are estimated above $30,000. I do hope that is sufficient for your grievances.

"It has been an honor, Theo"

He folded the note around a wad of cash and the keys before moving to the other piece of note paper:

"Darryn, it's too bad about this. I'm know that they sent you. Maybe I should have gone on that date with you, maybe it would have worked out, you would have trusted me enough to tell me that you were a mutant. Then again, it probably wouldn't have worked out since I'm not much of a one-person person. It's too bad that I won't be here to see your face… sneaky bastard.

"Wish you the best, Theo"

He grabbed a piece of tape from the drawer in his kitchen and taped the note to the wall across from his front door. He quickly moved to his balcony door looking back at his apartment for the last 7 months, he sighed.

Picking up his bags he dangled them over the railing dropping one, then the other. As he watched them fall, he straightened on his feet. The breeze moving the plants on Mr. Clyde's patio slowed to a stop as did the bird taking off from the top of a nearby fence post, frozen was the cat always outside of Connor and Lisa Peterson's, though he rarely moved anyway.

5…, 6…, Theo's internal clock began, like a rubber band stretching inside of his mind. He could feel as it rose to a peak before time snapped back into motion. He put a foot one of the chairs on his balcony, using it as a stool to stand upon the side railing to face the Peterson's. He tilted forward and pushed off, catching the floor of the Peterson's terrace.

14…, 15. The count continued. Theo released his hold of the balcony, once he had steadied his rocking. He dropped one floor to Mrs. Burnett's balcony narrowly avoiding taking a fake tree to the face. "Shit," he grunted. He climbed over the railing, leaving the bundle addressed to her on her stylish glass table in his spot, the chair he had sat in whenever they had tea.

30…, 31. Turning on his heel, Theo rushed back to the railing, grasping the lead rail in his hands he jumped, twisting in midair to flip over the bannister. He released the bar and landed 10 feet beneath the overhang, in the grass surrounding Mr. Clyde's patio. He moved quickly to Dana Temple's patio looking up at his bags as the tightness in his chest built.

49…, 50. He reached up and grabbed the bottom bag, setting it on the ground beside him. He readied himself. 59…, 60. He caught his travel bag as it thunked heavily into his arms. Reclaiming his suitcase he walked quickly to the Gold Scion parked vertically to the luxury apartments in which he lived.

The driver door, which was never locked, gave him access to the car. he threw his bags in the passenger seat and pulled a small gold transmitter from his pocket and placed it in the cup holder. The car started when he pushed the button. He did not hesitate to throw the car in first and quickly exit the parking lot and the gated complex in which he lived.

(I LOVE YOU GUYS)

Theo only had to fill it up once along the way. 550 miles. And he did it in less than 7 hours. By the afternoon he was downing shots in the kitchen of his high rise condo in New York that he had begun renting, but never got the chance to stay in.

He played it safe. First few jobs gave him the money to get a place to stay, that was back just after his father had kicked him out. A few conmen had taken him in and taught him him everything from picking locks to shooting bottle caps from across a room. One's girlfriend taught him the art of the grift, as well as seduction.

When one of the guys got caught they disbanded and Theo moved on to another city. He met Phillip, who trained him to fight, and how to avoid a fight. They did a few jobs together. Then all of the money that Theo had put in a bank account had been retrieved by an outside party and returned. It was Jared that helped him get it back.

It was Jared that taught him everything there was to know about computers, Jared that taught him passionate love, and Jared that took away his heart when he died. And because of him Theo has never made the mistake of getting emotionally involved with people.

So he started buying shares and stocks, investing. Online businesses, pre-existing ones, acting as investor to entrepreneurs. Then he started with property and real estate. Almost a dozen different residences throughout the world. 6 in the U.S., 5 more in Spain, Japan, Nepal, England, and Siberia. there was one foreign property and corresponding American one per fake identity, complete with bank accounts and a background.

None of it could be traced back to his real background, nor his leading alias. And all of the fake ID's were of different age groups, from college student studying abroad to 60 year old widower. If Theo did not want to be found, God knows, nobody will find him.

Ding, Dang, Dong. Theo froze as his tritone doorbell announced a visitor. He'd been here less than thirty minutes and someone was already at his door. The only person he had met was the guard at the entrance to the parking garage. He pulled his taser-baton out of his bag, turning it to stun.

He looked through the peephole. On the other side was a pleasant looking woman. Her chocolate brown skin was a strange contrast with her long, snow-white hair. He stepped back and two the side of the door. He aged, a thirty-five year old man replacing the seventeen year old. "Who's there?" he called faintly, as if from a different room.

The woman answered, "Ororo Munroe, from the Xavier Institute." He didn't move. "One moment," he called out again. He unclipped the clasp on the knife strapped to his back. He stepped forward. He activated his power. the wind blowing in from the open window of his 7th level apartment stopped, the billowing curtains freezing.

Opening the door, he stepped out quickly moving around the woman to behind her. He began to pat her down checking for weapons, wires, bugs and anything else. When he got to her long skirt, he felt something on the back of her calf. Lifting her skirt slightly, he saw a needle in a holster attached to her leg. He removed it, putting the needle in his the breast pocket of his shirt.

40…, 41. He noticed something odd. On the opposite leg, there was no brown skin below the knee. It was dark blue and appeared to be rippling down her body. It was as if the chocolate skin tone was replacing the blue.

54…, 55. He dropped her skirt back down to her ankles, slid around her and closed the door, just before he felt time slam back into motion. He turned back to the door, grabbing the handle and opening the door broadly. "Ms. Munroe, I'm glad you came, but I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow. Please come in."

She smiled and walked into the apartment. "Charles sent his apologies, and said that he would need me to come over today. He mentioned that he wasn't able to reach you this morning." He smiled, eyes glittering, she was good but in the end she was a puppet and had no drive, relying too much on her image and not her actions.

"Ah, yes, I was working on a project and couldn't even hear the phone. Can I offer you a drink?" Theo asked politely. She nodded her head, adjusting her bazer that she was wearing over her dress. "Oh, yes, thank you. But the curious thing was that he said he couldn't reach you telepathically either, and he tried to explain why to me, but I left still feeling a little confused."

Theo then understood that this imposter was working for someone who was trying to track him. He smiled, "Oh, I was in my office. I plated a thin layer of my own platinum-silver compound to surround the interior. Makes great working conditions with my abilities," he lead her on. "But I have to say, Ororo, you have lovely legs."

"Excuse me?" she questioned, her hands running down her sides. Theo pulled the syringe out of his breast pocket as he turned to face her. "Very well hidden," he said sarcastically. She grabbed the glass on the counter, quickly throwing it at his head while at the same time entering a flip that she used to attempt to kick his head off.

Theo pulled his hand up to his shoulder and used his bent arm to deflect the whiskey glass. He then twisted to the side so that the woman's bare foot hit directly on his elbow. Her kick jarred his elbow, but she was limping slightly. They eyed each other as they moved around the kitchen island and into the dining/living room.

Theo faked to the left to the front door, while he drew his knife from his back, throwing it at her. In her dive to stop him getting to the door she did not have enough time to knock the knife out of the air and stick the landing. Her body crashed to the ground head first, stunning her momentarily.

Theo sprinted to the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He threw open the window and pushed the screen out as he heard the woman slam against the door. He turned and rumpled the pillow and tore the sheets and blanket from one side of the bed, making it look recently vacated. He turned back to the window as he shrunk. Shaking his head violently to mess up his ear length hair he put his hands on the window sill as he looked out in awe and fear and confusion.

"Daddy," he cried in a young voice, his seven year old body shaking with fearful tears. "Daddy," he cried once again as the woman broke into his room, scanning it quickly before seeing him in front of the open window. Theo jumped, his young body shaking in fear as he cowered in the corner. The woman's visage was quite ugly.

The woman entered the room quickly, moving to the open window. Her red hair, blue skin and hideous yellow eyes, would have been terrifying, but Theo had to fake it. "WHERE IS HE?" She yelled in his face, spitting rage. Theo shook his shaggy at her, increasing her rage. She smacked him, incredibly hard. His head slammed against a wall, he sobbed for effect. 'Closer,' he thought.

She stepped forward again, grabbing his hair and lifting him off the ground. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS. NOW!" Theo shoved the syringe in the side of the woman's neck, pushing the plunger quickly. "Right here," he said as she dropped him. Stumbling to the doorway, before falling to her knees in the living room.

The boy walked over to her, Checking her pulse, it was slow, but steady. Just unconscious. "Hello?" called a familiar voice. "Is anyone there?" He rolled his eyes, laughing on the inside. 'Fucking idiots, there's a fucking impersonator in the building and you're just gonna call out instead of sneaking up on people.'

"Yeah", he replied. "Ororo Munroe?" he asked as he waited for her to come into view. "Yes, I am", said the woman. "How did you-. Oh." She came around the corner with lightning bolts sparking between her hands. '... Okay, I guess that's pretty impressive', he thought seeing her glowing white eyes.

Though her hands dropped to her sides, she stayed cautiously on edge. She seemed extremely confused and and impressed. There was blood dripping from a cut in her forehead, and the side of her face was beginning to swell. "Sweety, are you alright? What's your name?" she asked concernedly.

For a moment Theo was confused. 'Sweety' then he realized he was seven. stepped back toward the woman on the ground, aging as he kneeled, until he was just at drinking age. "Who the hell is she?" he asked flipping her over as he look up at Ms. Munroe, she looked surprised, Theo chuckled.

"Her name is Mystique… well it was Raven, but that was a long time ago." Ms. Munroe looked down at her. "I believe she followed me here and for that I am sorry. Are you Theo DuBa-?"

"Yes, call me Theo, my real name is gone. How do you know it? Who is Charles and what is the Xavier Institute? And what is her connection to you?" She sighed.

"Charles Xavier is a mutant like you and I. He studied genetic mutation and began to introduce mutants to the scientific and intelligence community long before mutant kind was revealed to civilians. The view on mutants as 'freaks' and 'crazies' will always be an ongoing war, the Professor, Professor Xavier, is the mutant head of worldwide peace efforts."

She paused, thinking over her words carefully. "The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters is a school and safe-haven run and protected by the Professor and the X-men. While the Professor is the one who speaks to world-leaders about mutant-human tranquility and equality, there needs to be a driving force to ensure it. The X-men are that force, we stop any attempts by violent or troublesome mutant groups who act without care of public safety as well as aiding humankind in times of need."

Theo shook his head, sighing, "So no matter what they do to us mutants, you have to be the bigger people. What do you want with me? Worried that I am going to cause problems?" She shook her head taking from her pocket an envelope. "Your mother sent this to the Professor many years ago dated for this morning. She asked him to send someone to get her son from this location as he would need our help and we would need his."

Theo sighed heavily, punching the wall beside him. "In that case, I-" "STORM? We got your message? Are you alright?" A big, blue, furry man flew through the threshold of the door, using his massive ape-like arms to halt his momentum. "I'm fine, Hank", she said, preventing any more questions. "This is Theo".

The man nodded to Theo, then paused. "That's Mystique", he said slowly, looking from Storm to Theo to Mystique's unconscious form. Noticing the syringe as he examined her, he looked up sharply at Theo as he took her pulse, "What was in there? Pulse is steady, she's alive. Is it going to kill her?"

Theo shook his head, "I don't know what was in it. She had it strapped to her leg when she came up here, and then we fought, I tricked her into thinking I jumped out of the window, and then she hit a seven year old kid. So I jabbed her in the neck with it and now she's knocked the fuck out."

"Language!" Storm said before she realized that he was not some kid. Hank stood, looking around, "Then where's the kid?" Theo laughed. Genuinely. For a while. "I'm the kid", He responded. Hank looked him up, not for a moment entertaining the idea. Theo laughed again before easing his age down until he felt right in his own skin.

"Ahh", he said softly. "You can change your appearance." Theo shook his head, thinking back to how one of Phillip's friends described it after he got shot in the face before it reversed in slow motion right in front of their eyes, and later how Phillip's doctor friend told him.

"My powers grant me control over my timeline. I can become the me at any point in my life, clothes and all.", Theo explained. He could see how my explanation still wasn't helping their understanding. He decided to try a different way.

"My cells stopped dying on their own when my powers awakened. I could stay 17 forever right now if I wanted to. I got shot in the face once, the most unbearable pain in the universe before I died. My mentor and his friends watched as my body went through an 'undo' period. The bullet slid back out of my face in slow motion and all the damage done to my face… undid. And as I… 'un-died'."

Ororo looked shocked, Hank, amazed. "That is remarkable," he said. Theo stood feeling slightly uncomfortable. "So, as I was saying previously, if you can offer a sanctuary from the who wish to kill… or control me, I will lend the skills I posses to aide your efforts, in an way I can." His offer was formal, but direct. "Besides, I trust my mother's… foresight," Theo said mysteriously.

"That is not necessary", Ororo began. "I assure you, if you are in need, and do not pose a danger to the students, I am here to offer you a place at the school. If you were to attend, we would legally be required to finish your education, as the letter says that you haven't yet."

She continued on, "We also offer mutant classes. Individual and power type training sessions as well as teamwork and fitness exercises above that of a normal curriculum physical education." Theo looked at her slightly amused, shaking his head, "Whatever you need me to do won't be a problem, but trust me when I say that I've found the limits of my powers."

"Anyway", Theo went on. "What are we going to do about her?" he asked, indicating Mystique, who still remained unconscious on the floor. Hank took out a communications device, sending someone a message. "The Professor is not a fan of taking prisoners," Hank said.

Theo laughed, "Good, I would hope not." Hank looked at him in shock, "We're not going to… KILL her!" Theo laughed a second time, truly amused. "I would think not, Hank. I am just saying that, with her mutant power, it would be… exceedingly negligent, idiotic to the point of degradation, and appallingly irresponsible of the Professor to allow such a dangerous force within the walls of the safe-haven, you have spoken of, which is comprised of numerous young, gullible, teenagers."

"Yes", Ororo chuckled, amused and slightly offended. "We will leave her here, if that is alright with you." Theo nodded, looking around, "I had not even unpacked my bags. That's two ID's and apartments I have to burn. Maybe I'll give the cottage in Japan to the Siberian…" He trailed off lost in thought, more speaking to himself anyway.

As his train arrived at the station, his attention returned to the mutant teachers before him. "I guess I'm going back to school."

Thank you all again, It's been another fun chapter. I think I'm going to stick around and see where this story takes me. I don't work tomorrow or Saturday and Sunday. I'll probably crank out the next chapter in the next day or two.

HELLBENTAUTHOR

(Not sure how I feel about the sign-out… probably won't do it again)

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm back… black… green..., and still going on this story. Maybe this chapter will be longer than the last one I worked on… maybe not.

(Awkwardly...) Alrighty then… Let's get on with it.

Got a Minute?- Chapter 3

It took him 10 minutes to burn his newly assumed identity, and transfer his funds and other assets, untraceably, to his other aliases. Then Theo sold the lease to his apartment to an outside company, sending the money through numerous filters, to lose his connection to it, before splitting and donating it to a dozen different, charities and organizations he had thoroughly checked out.

Then he looked up the Xavier Institute as well as doing his own quick background check into the funding, history, known and unknown contacts, staff and students of the school. He was quite impressed at how little he found. Other than an occasional report at Bayville High, referencing wards of the Institute there was almost no hint to believe that it was anything but a really advantageous school with a socially-active headmaster who publicly speaks of mutant freedom.

Theo also got the address and sent it to the GPS in his Charger. He had told Hank and Storm that he would arrive at the Institute within the hour to meet with the Professor, before any final decisions were to be made.

He had only brought up one bag with him when he first went to enter his apartment. The clothes suitcase with his valuables. That was all Theo had to take back down to the parking garage. Before he closed the door of his apartment for the final, and 3rd, time ever, however, he drug the body of his home-invader to the kitchen table and set her in a chair.

He got a permanent marker out of his bag and wrote before her on the glass table: "Let this not go unheeded. You. Fucked. Up. When I get the chance, people will look for you, nobody will find you. I'll be seeing you soon." Theo signed it with a smiley face, unable to resist a giggle.

Then he shut and locked his front door,taking the elevator downstairs. Leaving the key in an envelope in the mail slot of the building manager's office in the lobby, before going to the side exit to the private resident parking garage. He took the stairs in the garage up a level. His building owned the first 2 stories, while the last two and the roof were owned by an adjacent building.

His Charger was parked 4 cars down from the stairs, it's black, limo-styled tint reflected the dull flickering light of the parking garage. It was flawless, he'd bought it months ago and never driven it. It had been delivered, covered and left until he'd gotten to the city that morning. He slowed to a stop when he reached the car beside his own. It was a bigger, newer SUV that blocked most of his view of his car. As he got closer, though, he got view of the man leaning against the side of his car.

The man was wearing a long brown trench coat, his greying black hair and thick sideburns long, but half covered by the raised collar of the coat. He turned his head when he realized I was approaching, his wild eyes looking at me. His eyes widened once he saw me.

Theo took a step back as the man stretched out his hand towards him. The man's eyes glowed green and he began to wiggle his fingers. The world around Theo began to skip, in a single second he was inside the parking garage, then trapped in a coffin buried underground and then back.

He began to walk towards the man, slamming his face into the lid of the coffin every time it appeared only to disappear, granting him another step. The man began to lose focus of his telepathic illusion as Theo drew closer, his face morphing into fear, backing up until he fell into the wall, cowering in his fear.

Theo continued to approach. He could feel every moment of his life, the tick of his internal clock, everything happening at one time, a time that had lasted forever. Until it stopped. "No… no…", the man croaked. "No one can break Mastermind's hold, NO ONE." Theo punched the man in his throat, bringing his knee up as the man's head dropped to protect his throat. The man slumped before Theo's feet.

Theo pulled his phone out of his back pocket, skimming his fingers across the screen, pulling up the number to the Institute. He tapped on it and it began ringing, he put it on speaker before placing it upon the roof of his car. ~"Hello?"

"Hello, my name is Theo. I just met with Ms. Munroe and Hank, I have a meeting scheduled with the Professor later this afternoon." Theo had opened his trunk, pulling out two lengths of cord. He tossed them over to the unconscious man before grabbing the thick red cloth that he had stored in his trunk.

~"Ah… yes. They arrived not long ago. My name is Scott, what can I do for you?" His voice was young, but deep and a little gruff, like he didn't talk much. "Something has come up. As much as I'd like to, it may be unlikely that I will be able to attend the meeting with the Professor this afternoon. Would you mind informing him of that and asking when the next available time for us to meet would be."

~"Umm… sure. Hold on a sec." The line did not hang up, nor was there complete silence. Sounds of chatter and activity could be heard in the background. Theo flipped Mastermind over onto his stomach, tying his hands together behind his back, then tying his feet. He wrapped the red cloth around Mastermind's head twice, gagging him him with two loops, before knotting it on both open ends and with the tightly bound loops as well.

~"Theo? Still there?" Scott's voice came. Theo answered him yes as he drug Mastermind's body to the back of my car. ~"All right. The Professor said that anytime was fine, once classes had started. That is at 8. He also asked me to tell you that he would help you if you need it. That you don't have to miss your appointment. He said he would have told you himself, but can't seem to be able to."

Theo gave a short laugh, thinking it over. If he took the man to an abandoned warehouse to question him, then he would have to get rid of him, lest the man tell anyone about him. He doubted the Professor would feel very good about an interrogation and torture. But if the man's fear of him was anything, he wouldn't need any coercion to talk.

"What do you know about a mutant named Mastermind?" Scott paused for a second before answering. ~"He is a highly dangerous mutant with the ability to create psychosomatic illusions that control all of the senses and even some thoughts and emotions. His powers are ranged to those within his telepathic reach and those who have fully succumbed to his powers previously, but he needs augmentation for power and reach."

Theo used the duration of his response to lift Mastermind into the trunk of my car, shoving him down further to prevent him from hitting the lid of trunk when he closed it. "Then, is anyone immune to his powers?" I asked. ~"Strong telepaths can put up barriers to defend their minds, but if he is backed by enough power or if they fail, then they too will fall for his illusions. I'm not an expert, I've studied things like this, but the Professor or Jean would know more."

"Then if you don't mind, I will be arriving at the Institute in a few hours, with a guest. The Professor will know who." Theo began rifling through the man's pockets, popping open his trench coat. Then he saw it. Plated metal, wires, transmitters, and glowing lights, all hidden under the man's coat.

He looked at the hazily-glowing, purple gem at the center of the breastplate, harnessed to the rest of the suit. He unclipped the straps to the harness, pulled the electrical components he could reach from their sockets and soldering, and pulled of the chestplate. He slammed the trunk closed and grabbed his bag. He tossed it in the backseat when he got in and started his car.

His music, which had been previously quite loud, lowered as his GPS greeted him. "Hello, 'Theo'. Please confirm that you are headed to 'the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters' at '1407 Gray-'." The navigations british voice stopped as he pressed yes before slipping out of his parking space to go down ramp to the parking garage's exit. "Calculating Route!"

(I really like the ending to that section. Mostly because I absolutely hate every person who has ever audition to be an American-recorded computer voice. They're all fucking irritating… If I have offended you, get over it, you know you agree.)

It was a mansion, with fountains and lakes, basketball and tennis courts, a track field and wooded areas surrounding. It looked like an architect of most college campuses and an upper-class designer had a head-on collision with each other, their injuries so severely inoperable that they became mid-life, accidental, siamese twins and continued in their creative occupations, here in New York.

Or a mansion had been restyled and added to, to form a school… but the siamese twin story was much more fun. Theo was laughing to himself quietly as the gates opened at his approach. "'Theo', you have arrived at your chosen destination. Have a good day!" He drove down the long driveway. He approached the fountain, it stood in the middle of the circle that ran in front of the entrance and split into two roads, one going around the mansion, the other finishing the roundabout before reconnecting to exit the way he'd come, through the gate.

Theo was entering the loop when the doors opened, revealing Mrs. Munroe, the disabled Professor, and a young guy wearing sunglasses. He gently applied the brakes, the smooth quiet of the car easing into a low idle as he geared into park. He checked himself, while watching the three out of the corner of his eye, making sure he was prepped for a fight if it came, then Theo pushed the stop-engine button.

He glanced again at the group while he opened his door, stepping out and looking around the fountains and the grounds with a single sweeping look, before turning back. The door closed behind him as he walked toward the steps. Theo stopped three steps down from the top landing where they had arranged themselves in a wedge shape. They stood across from each other for a short while. Xavier broke the silence.

"I suppose since you're here, you've decided completely?" His eyes studied me carefully, but not coldly. Theo closed his eyes for a second, thinking his answer over, it had been on his mind most of the drive. His eyes reopened looking at the dark, red shades, then into Ororo's chocolate pools, then back to Xavier's dark depths.

"Yes," he answered slowly. "If you can watch my back while I find out how I was found and why they came for me, then I will help you in return, to be fair." The man before him nodded slowly. "Make no mistake… I work for myself and am not to be trusted, but I am fair and honest. I will play by your rules to the best of my ability, and if I can't I will make sure you know that. Do we have an agreement?" Theo waited as the man continued to look at him.

"The ensured safety of the students is most important, other things may follow. Your completion of your education is required. Any other talents you may offer will be sorted out later. I will in return offer you my contacts, my skills and any other assistance you may need as well as a position in the school as a student and resident until the circumstances that have occurred have otherwise ended or as such are no longer a problem." His condition were reasonable, Theo preferred not to harm innocent people, though innocence means nothing in a battle for survival.

"Those terms are acceptable to me." Theo spoke the words while at the same time his brain began riding a rollercoaster in his head, static buzzing in his ears. His hand came up to rub his forehead as his mind settled. "That's good to hear," Xavier replied, though his face betrayed no emotion, remaining stoic.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier. This, as you have already met, is Ororo Munroe, and this young man is Scott Summers." He paused as Ororo greeted Theo with 'Hello again' and Scott nodded his head once. "I have already sent Peter down to the garage," he said turning the chair slightly to face Scott. He looked between the two of them as he continued. "if you would lead Mr. Du-" "You can call me Mr. Newport, Mr. Glass, Mr. Smith, or Theo, I don't care, but that name is my own," he interrupted hastily.

"I see. Theo…" he waited for the nod. "if you would escort Theo to the garage, so he can park in a more long-term position, as well as take care of his business. I believe his guest is waking." Scott nodded to the Professor and began moving towards me. I nodded to the professor as well, before turning to Scott, gesturing towards my car. We both continued down the stairs, I rounded to the driver's side, the doors unlocking at my proximity to the handle.

As both Scott and I slid into the car seats I chucked out loud and commented, "Well… that could have gone sooo much worse."


End file.
